


Use the Sleeves of my Sweater

by bylime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylime/pseuds/bylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke accidentally leaves his sweatshirt at Michael's house.  Is it really Michael's fault that it smells so good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use the Sleeves of my Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Neighbourhood's Sweater Weather song. I have this marked as underage because of mentions of solo masturbation occurring with a high school aged boy. If that bothers you please don't read. This is loosely based and inspired by a scene in the movie The Way He Looks. I don't own any of the characters and the work cannot be posted anywhere else without my permission.

Michael can hear the faint sound of Luke’s ringtone over Mario Kart signaling that Liz is here to pick Luke up. He’d come over after school so they could practice guitar, but ended up mainly playing video games instead. Michael hears Luke dropping his controller. 

“Hey Mum,” Luke says into his phone, “yeah I’ll be out in a minute.” Michael pauses and cancels the game they were playing. The start menu song begins playing. Michael turns to look at Luke. 

“I’ll walk you out,” he tells him watching as Luke nods and grabs his backpack from the floor before walking out into the hallway. Michael follows closely behind. 

Luke looks over his shoulder at him. “Are you still going to Calum’s on Saturday?” 

“Yeah, duh, why?” Michael questions him. He still feels a bit weird hearing Luke casually referencing Calum to him as if he’s not his best friend. Lately though, Michael has just been feeling weird around Luke in general. 

“Just wondering,” Luke meekly answers, trying not to set Michael off. They’ve reached the front door now and Luke has his hand on the knob. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell your mum I said thanks for having me.” 

“Sure, whatever, bye,” Michael says as he watches Luke walk outside. He shuts the door and locks it. He wanders into the kitchen where he can hear his mum cooking. 

“Michael, sweetie, did Luke just leave?” 

“Yeah, his mum picked him up. He said to say ‘thanks for having me’ or something like that,” Michael grumbles. He’s hungry and the kitchen smells good. His mum is making pasta which he loves. 

“Aw, that Luke boy is so sweet and polite. I’m glad you’re friends with him.” Michael tries to suppress his eye roll. “Anyway, your father will be home soon and dinner is almost ready so wash up and come set the table so we can eat.” 

 

After dinner, Michael ends up watching a movie with his parents because his dad had rented one on his way home from work. Michael somewhat pays attention, but spends a lot of the time texting with Calum and scrolling through Facebook. When the movie finally ends his parents tell him to go to bed so they can watch their TV shows. Michael showers and goes to his room. As he settles onto his bed in just his underwear, something catches his eye on one of his chairs. Rolling over and getting up Michael learns on closer inspection that it’s Luke sweatshirt. He must’ve accidentally forgotten it on his way out earlier today.

Michael picks it up to put it over with his school stuff so he can give it back tomorrow when the scent of Luke and Luke’s body spray hits him. Michael can’t lie, Luke smells really nice. A bit like teenage boy, a little like laundry detergent, and a lot like whatever masculine body spray he uses. It’s a really sexy scent which doesn’t exactly go with Luke who is a little bit awkward at best, but mostly cute. Wait, did Michael really just use cute to describe Luke? Michael just assumes it’s the fumes going to his head. He quickly places the sweatshirt with his stuff and climbs back into bed after putting his phone on its charger and shutting off all the lights. 

Michael tries to settle into bed, but everything feels off and he can’t stop thinking about the sweatshirt and like a drug addict with cocaine right in front of him, Michael has no self-control. He quickly shifts out from under the covers and walks in the dark to the corner he keeps his stuff in. He snatches the offending sweatshirt up and abruptly pushes it into his face inhaling deeply. Fuck, he is so into this. Pulling his face away and feeling dazed he makes a rash decision to pull it on. It feels a bit snug because Michael is both taller and a little bit wider than Luke. It feels nice though to have it pressed a bit tightly against his skin. The soft fuzzy inside warms his arms and naked torso. 

Crawling back into bed, Michael takes a deep breath and tries not to think about the fact that he’s now cuddled up in his friend’s sweatshirt. Isn’t this something couples do? Fuck. Now Michael’s stupid brain can’t stop thinking about doing couple things with Luke like holding his hand or kissing his cheek. He doesn’t let himself think about anything more than that or he thinks he’ll panic. It’s not that he has anything against liking boys those thoughts have crossed his mind before. It’s just that he’s never thought about Luke like that. He’s Luke. His old sworn enemy and the person he just started feeling very comfortable around like two months ago. What. The. Fuck. Is. He. Thinking. He has no idea and his brain is on overdrive. The sweatshirt feels nice and with the help of the blanket is keeping him very warm, but his head feels sort of chilly in comparison. Michael decides just for that reason and no other reason at all–he’s a liar, he wants to be closer to the scent–to put the hood on. 

Turning his head to the left Michael’s nose brushes against the inside of the hood. He breathes in deeply trying to calm himself and also to get a new pull of Luke’s scent. It’s slightly different smelling than the body of the sweatshirt. It has a hint of whatever hair product Luke must use mixed in. Feeling both overwhelmed and intoxicated Michael continues to take deep breaths letting his mind wander to not so PG-13 things. Sliding his hand down his chest and over his ribs where his heart rapidly beats his fingertips brush across the band of his underwear. 

Pausing briefly and holding his breath, Michael makes the decision to continue doing this. Breathing in deeply and getting more turned on by the scent, Michael pushes his right hand into his underwear while bringing the left up to hold the side of the hood closer to his nose. Grasping himself firmly, Michael begins to move his hand quickly. He lets thoughts of Luke splayed out underneath him, flushed, and gasping flash through his mind. Luke wearing Michael’s shirt, hair mussed, lips plump and kiss bruised. Michael’s letting out little groans and whimpers as he gets himself off. Feelings of guilt shoot through his mind as he hears the slick sounds of his hand on dick while thinking of Luke. Pushing the guilt aside, cute domestic thoughts fly through his head like cupid’s arrows–Luke kissing him after he loses in a video game and holding his hand while they walk through a park. Both of them snuggled up together in a blanket to watch a movie. Michael can feel himself getting extremely close. His hand is moving frantically and he pushes his nose deeper into the hood letting Luke’s scent envelope him and etch out an area in his heart before his comes all over his hand with a quiet moan he pushes into the hood. 

Trying to catch his breath, Michael stares up at his dark ceiling and wonders what he’s gotten himself into. He can’t believe he has a crush on his friend. How will he act around him now? What if he finds out? Everything is awful. Leaning over Michael grabs a couple tissues from his bedside table and cleans up. Tossing the dirty tissues towards his trash he rolls back over and gets comfortable in bed deciding to keep the sweatshirt on because he finds it very comforting. He still feels slightly guilty for using Luke’s clothes as a masturbatory tool without his consent, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Finally tired enough Michael quickly falls asleep. 

 

“Hey! Michael!” Michael hears over the droning sound of the hallway. Turning his head, he sees Luke waving at him and walking towards him. Michael busies himself with his locker and tries not to think about last night as he waits for Luke to approach. “What’s up, dude?”

“Not much,” Michael answers trying very hard to seem causal and cool. He can feel himself beginning to sweat the smallest amount.

“Did I leave my sweatshirt at your house yesterday? The black one?” Luke looks at him with his beautiful blue eyes. Now Michael is really sweating. 

“Uhhh. Yeah, you know, you did. So, you know, I told my mum, and she was doing laundry today, you know, so she said she’d wash it and it smelled gross anyway. So you know, you’re welcome. I can bring it tomorrow.” Michael tries not to give away the fact that he mostly didn’t bring it to school today because he was afraid it smelled like him and his dirty jerk off secret so he gave it to his mum to wash to hide the evidence forever. 

“Awesome! Thanks, man. I thought I lost it somewhere and it’s one of my favorites and my parents would’ve been fucking pissed,” Luke smiles broadly at him. 

Michael’s knees feel weak. He’s so fucking screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I hope you liked the story. You can talk to me on my tumblr at: lukeonaunicycle.tumblr.com. My ask box is always open!!


End file.
